Can we try again?
by QueenoftheSlayers
Summary: It is spring, which means… love is in the air... maybe?  Well... yeah duh... and so is a surprise.  Mentions of sex and nudity!  Nothing is described. 3/4 of the Justin in the Rain series.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Don't want to own anything. It would mean too much responsibility that I can't handle at the moment.

Description: It is spring, which means… love is in the air... maybe?

A/N: This is the third one… of four. And you get a cookie if you are smart enough to figure out why four… :D. Anywhosel. DFTBA! Can we try again?

* * *

Justin sat at a booth in the Sub shop. He watched his sister and brother working, doing what mom and dad said. He turned back to Autumn and her sister Spring, away from the distraction that had pulled him away from the topic.

"He is cute," the younger girl said.

"Who? Max?" Justin asked staring at her.

"No, the boy in the corner. Duh doofus, Max, and thanks for telling me his name. Anyway, Aut, I have to go, work and the such."

"Work?" Justin asked with a quizzical look upon his face.

"Dude, my name is Spring, it is Spring outside. Grandma is taking me out to train me." And with that, she was up and out, but not before waving at a confused Max.

"Your family is crazy," Justin said before turning back to Autumn again. All she did was smile and nod. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"We need to talk Justin. I…"

"Autumn, I thought we had been over the fact that it was us?"

"Not what I was going to say," she said with a smirk, "but if you want to talk about why you went out with that blond tramp, be my guest."

"That was all Alex and Harper, I swear to all that is magic, they thought that I was still upset over Juliet."

"Your sister is an idiot, she walked in on us making out more then once… one time almost…"

"Stop! My parents don't know!" He whispered fast to her, not knowing that his dad had walked up behind him.

"What do your mother and I not know?"

"That he was going to ask if he could go to Europe with me and my family over the summer before college. My family is paying for everything, we have cousins over there and I have been trying to get him to ask for a while. He just seems to think that you wont let him." Autumn covered smoothly with a smile.

"We would have to talk with your mother."

"And it would be a very good experience for him too, all the museums and historical sites that I would make him go too."

"Honey we need… Oh hello Autumn."

"Hello Mrs. Russo. How are you today?"

"Good dear, Honey?"

"We can talk later Justin. Why don't you two go up stairs and go over more of the college paper work that came today and I will talk to your mother."

"Okay…" Justin said very confused. Once they had gotten up the stairs he turned to Autumn, "Europe, now my parents are going to think that we _are_ planning on going to Europe…"

"I am planning a trip to Europe. I have been meaning to tell you all week. I asked my mom if it was okay and she said yes. I only found out Monday. But every time I tried to tell you in school something or someone interrupts us."

"That is why you seemed so nervous all week?"

"Yes. Look, I have to go to Europe with my family anyway, and since we started being declared a couple and such I want you to come too… I don't want to miss anything this summer. I haven't even been in a relationship like this before, in a relationship where I don't have to hide the fact that I am magical, that my family is magical and a little crazy. And I want you to come with me."

All Justin could do was stare and then his face turned up and he smiled. "I think that I could do this, I think that Europe, with my girlfriend, that could work. I like the sound of it already…"

"Good, I didn't want you to be upset. And now that you aren't, I say, you go look at your college papers, and then go into your room… pick up where Alex interrupted. What says you?"

Justin grabbed her hand and pulled into the apartment and down the hall to his room, only stopping for a few seconds to pick up the paper work on the table, looking over it, placing it back down and continuing down the hall to his room saying, "Loans can wait," while Autumn laughed and allowed herself to be pulled along after grabbing the paper work to bring with.

~WOWP WOWP WOWP~

Lying next to Justin, Autumn laughed and sat up, not bothering to hold the sheet around her.

"Oh Spring is going to get it."

"What did she do?"

Autumn looked down at Justin behind her and smiled. "Spring means life… and for humans life means sex… and we just had sex. Good thing for condoms and protection spells."

Justin blushed as he sat up and made sure that he was sitting right next to Autumn, skin touching skin, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"But, we should get dressed before your parents or siblings come up here and come in here. It would be bad, they wouldn't let me kidnap you to go to Europe."

As they slid out of bed standing naked facing away from Justin and grabbed her clothes, Justin watched her back and watched the way that she moved to pull her clothes back on.

"Like what you see Justin?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good," Autumn said pulling her pants up and straightening her shirt out before grabbing Justin's boxers and pants and tossing them at him.

Justin chuckled as he stood and put his clothes back on, not seeing, but knowing that Autumn did a small wind spell to fix the bedding. She sat down and when Justin turned around, he saw that she had the college loan paper work in her hands.

"I thought that I left that in the other room?"

"You did but I grabbed it when I was pulled past the table. Thought we could use a cover for when someone comes in. Now come here Mr. Russo and finish your documents."

* * *

Reviews = Love

And I could use some love, seeing as college is killing my brain cells. One more to go! Not sure the name yet, but it should be fun!

Small Preview: It ends near the same it began.


End file.
